lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Kokuhaku Rival Sengen
Kokuhaku Rival Sengen is the eighth installment in the Love Series and the eleventh song released for the overall Confession Executive Committee franchise, focusing on Koyuki Ayase and his pursuit of Natsuki Enomoto. Originally, the song was written for and commercially debuted on 's 3rd studio album WHICH「告白ライバル宣言」アップしました(￣^￣)ゞ (in Japanese). Retrieved November 19, 2019., but it was digitally released as a Vocaloid single on March 5, 2014. The song received a version sung by Koyuki's seiyuu Tsubasa Yonaga on the first compilation album Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ later that year in November. |single = Kokuhaku Rival Sengen |album = WHICH Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ |niconico link=Official PV |youtube link=Official PV }} Synopsis : Koyuki starts the story constantly teased for his effeminate looks by both boys and girls alike, with Natsuki as one of the few exceptions to that rule. He finds himself enamored with her as a result, and vows to try and win her over despite having no real chance, as Natsuki is constantly turning her attention to Yu. Declaring Yu his rival, Koyuki finally makes the push to change himself. : He settles on making himself more presentable by cutting his hair and getting rid of his glasses, to the shock of Sota and most of his classmates. Natsuki does show interest in his new appearance, and Yu shows wariness of him, but nothing goes further from that. :Koyuki continues to make efforts in becoming a new person, participating in sports where he would sit out and becoming more confident. However, it's all for naught— he stumbles upon Natsuki confessing to Yu and, heartbroken, silently congratulates her on winning her crush over, calling her "the girl I used to love". He goes home staring into space, but quickly gets himself out of his slump, yelling into the sky. :The PV for the song ends with Hina Setoguchi waiting near the shoe lockers with a letter in her hand, a scene that wouldn't get more elaboration until Ima Suki ni Naru. came out. Lyrics Japanese = 「恋に落ちたのはあなたのせいです…」 そんなに見つめて 0％が分かった上で宣戦布告 「女の子みたいだね」って自覚はないけど 女の子に負けちゃうような乙女座男の娘 「コミュニケーション苦手だって…」自覚はあるけど 透明人間にもなれちゃうA型男の娘 そんな僕を見つけて名前呼んでくれた できそこないの呼ばれない正解 恋が満ちたのは まばたきくらい一瞬の事で こんな出来事はまるで誰かの夢物語だね 未完成ナイトもうちょっと待って 君と君の好きな人に 贈る精一杯「せーのっ！」 僕の宣戦布告 苦手な美容室に行って髪まで切って 7年連れ添ったメガネさん補欠降格 「男の子みたいだね」ってそりゃそうだけど くすぐったいね初体験悪くはないかな？ そんな僕の勝ち目は相も変わらずしょっぱくて 関係ないね！　でもちょっと神頼み 「恋に落ちたのはあなたのせいです…」 そんなに見つめて 0％が分かった上でも仕方ないんです 大事な人想ってるのは君も僕と同じだから 矛盾してるって？　きっと全部全部好きなんだ そんな顔させたくて見守ってきたナイトは もう必要ないね 「おめでとう好きだった人」 恋が満ちたのは まばたきくらい一瞬の事で こんな出来事はまるで誰かの夢物語だね 未完成恋愛ありがとう 君と君の好きな人に 贈る精一杯「せーのっ！」 僕は背伸びしてエール |-| Romaji = “koi ni ochita no wa anata no sei desu…” sonna ni mitsumete zero pāsento ga wakatta ue de sensen fukoku “onnanoko mitai da ne” tte jikaku wa nai kedo onnanoko ni makechau you na otomeza otoko no ko “komyunikēshon nigate datte…” jikaku wa aru kedo toumei ningen ni mo narechau A-gata otoko no ko sonna boku o mitsukete namae yonde kureta dekisokonai no yobarenai kotae koi ga michita no wa mabataki kurai isshun no koto de konna dekigoto wa marude dareka no yume monogatari da ne mikansei naito mou chotto matte kimi to kimi no suki na hito ni okuru seiippai “sēno!” boku no sensen fukoku nigate na biyoushitsu ni itte kami made kitte nana-nen tsuresotta megane-san hoketsu koukaku “otoko no ko mitai da ne” tte sorya sou dakedo kusuguttai ne hatsutaiken waruku wa nai kana? sonna boku no kachime wa ai mo kawarazu shoppakute kankeinai ne! demo chotto kamidanomi “koi ni ochita no wa anata no sei desu…” sonna ni mitsumete zero pāsento ga wakatta ue demo shikatanain desu daiji na hito omotteru no wa kimi mo boku to onaji dakara mujun shiteru tte? kitto zenbu zenbu suki nanda sonna kao sasetakute mimamotte kita naito wa mou hitsuyou nai ne “omedetou suki datta hito” koi ga michita no wa mabataki kurai isshun no koto de konna dekigoto wa marude dareka no yume monogatari da ne mikansei renai arigatou kimi to kimi no suki na hito ni okuru seiippai “sēno!” boku wa senobi shite ēru Trivia * This song acts as Koyuki's only solo. However he does share a song later on in the series, Kore Seishun Understand, with Kotaro Enomoto. * In one of the PV's scenes, Koyuki is shown reading the Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu novel. *The deities of HoneyWorks' "The Currently Slightly Rumored God" make a cameo appearance cheering Koyuki on. Amaterasu, the protagonist of the song and PV, is the goddess that rejects Koyuki's plea for love. * The main cast of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, and Rei Ryugazaki) appear at the Sakuragaoka High pool. * Two characters from Yowamushi Pedal, Yusuke Makishima and Sakamichi Onoda, are seen biking up the hill on Koyuki's route to the barber. * This song is featured in the Vocaloid Hall of Legends on Niconico, and featured in the Niconico Legendary Crusaders of 2014 tag. * This song ranked #4 on the TBS Ranking Kingdom television program the week of July 20th, 2014. http://twitter.com/shito_stereo/status/490831036394123264 Twitter post about the ranking * On HoneyWorks' official Youtube account, this song ranks as the most popular Vocaloid composition at over 26 million views, and the most popular video overall. By contrast, the second most popular composition, Ima Suki ni Naru., sits at over 19 million (as of 2020), with a gap of at least 7 million views. * The hairdresser who cuts Koyuki's hair seen during the second verse would later be identified as "Hoshino", and remains Koyuki's stylist well into adulthood from this moment on. http://renna-translations.tumblr.com/post/151443968259/picture-book-of-my-first-love-intro-chapter-1 Hatsukoi no Ehon Introduction Milestones: * First PV appearance of Koyuki Ayase References Category:Character Songs Category:Lacks English Translation Category:Love Series